


This World Needs More Mullette

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	This World Needs More Mullette

Lafayette looked at the map and tilted his head in every way possible, trying to figure out how the hell he managed to get from one side of campus to the other without finding the building that was dead center in between them. It was a good thing that school hadn’t started yet because, if it had, Lafayette would not be attending his English lecture.

His train of thought was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He glanced to the side and almost blushed at the person standing there. He wasn’t the tallest guy, but he was definitely handsome and, from the looks of it, very strong.

“Sorry, but are you lost? I couldn’t help but notice that I went inside, grabbed my books and came back out in the time its taking you to figure out the map.”

That time he couldn’t hide his blush. Had it really been that long? “I could use some help… Where’s the English building?”

“Just this way.” He smiled and began walking, turning to make sure that the other was following.

Well, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. The fact that the guy leading him was hot was just a bonus.

“You must be a freshman. What are you majoring in?”

“I’m a double major. Economics and botany.”

“Interesting combo. I’m just a fashion design major, myself.”

That explained his amazing taste in fashion. “What year are you?”

“I’m a junior. I’m just helping one of my freshman friends out, but he’s gone, chasing some hot guy. Not that I mind, he’s always been somewhat of a flirt.”

“I see.” But Lafayette didn’t very much care if his friend was gay, he wanted to know if he himself was.

“So, your accent. French, right? How long have you been in America?”

“Oh… Just a few days.. But I’ve been practicing my English for years.”

“Well, welcome.” He smiled. “I like this school. Most people are pretty nice around here and there are a lot of clubs. I am a proud member of the Society for Strays. I know you’ve seen dogs roaming around the streets. We go out and help get them in shelters or get them adopted, it’s a really sweet time.”

“I will look into it.”

“Great! We’re always open to new members. And I think there’s some kind of plant club or botany thing that you can join. I can’t remember the name, but they mainly do cool projects with flowers and stuff. They help with the big gardens on campus, like that one.” He pointed at a beautifully kept flower bed surrounding a fountain.

“Oh, that’s beautiful. I will definitely see about joining that.”

He nodded. “I think there’s a fair for the organizations and stuff tonight, back at the building you were at.”

Lafayette smiled. “Maybe I could see you there.”

“You probably will.”

Lafayette nodded and kept walking, realizing after a few seconds that his guide wasn’t doing the same. He looked back at him. “Why have you stopped?..”

He chuckled and pointed up at the building. “This is your stop.”

Lafayette looked up at the building sheepishly. “I’m so bad with directions…”

“It’s alright. We’re all bad at something. So, I’ll see you later at the organization fair?”

He nodded and smiled.

“Cool. My name is Hercules, or just Herc. I’ll see you then.”

And boy did Lafayette see him.

Right after the fair ended, Lafayette found himself walking with Hercules again, going outside.

“You know, you’re a really attractive guy. Do you want to go out sometime?”

“Yes,” Lafayette responded without a thought, making Hercules chuckle.

“Maybe we can hang out at mine and watch a movie or something? My roommate doesn’t come back until tomorrow, so you won’t be intruding or anything.”

It was against his better judgement, but the next thing he knew, Lafayette was in Herc’s car, going to his apartment.

As promised, the night did start with watching a few movies. But it ended in Herc’s bedroom with fireworks.

Lafayette woke up the next morning with a wide smile and Hercules was awake soon after, kissing Laf’s cheek.

“So, how does it feel to have a college boyfriend before school even starts?”

“Unbelievably amazing.”

Hercules smiled and kissed his cheek, then sat up. “I’ll go make breakfast, then I’ll take you back to your dorm once you’re finished eating.

Lafayette nodded and watched as he walked away. He could only think one thing.

God bless America.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
